Find the Music in You
|length = 1:07 |album = Songs of Harmony |season = 4 |key = B♭ major B♭ major, C major (final "reveal" reprise) |bmiworkno = 17942392 |headercolor = #ADD8E6 |headerfontcolor = #32CD32}} Find the Music in You is the thirteenth song of season four of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the fourteenth episode Filli Vanilli. The song is performed multiple times by the Pony Tones, the first in an a cappella style with no backing music, and the last in tandem with Fluttershy and Music in the Treetops. Big McIntosh gets his first musical solo during this song's a cappella variant. This song serves as the eighth track of the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony. The version on the album combines both the original version and the mashup at the end of the episode. Lyrics :(male voice) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah :Pony Tones ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :(male voice) ::Trot outside and you see the sunshine ::Something's in the air today ::Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine ::Everything's gonna be a-okay :and Torch Song ::If you listen carefully ::On every corner there's a rhythm playing :and Rarity ::Then it happens suddenly ::The music takes you over and you'll :Pony Tones ::Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you :(male voice) ::Oh, o-o-oh ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :Pony Tones ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you ::Got the music, got the music in you! Rehearsal :McIntosh ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah :Pony Tones ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :McIntosh ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :Pony Tones ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you Reprise :Fluttershy ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply :Pony Tones ::When you find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::You've got to look inside and find :Pony Tones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::The music deep inside you :Pony Tones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it :Pony Tones ::Find you've got the music :Fluttershy ::You're gonna find it, gonna find :Pony Tones ::You've got the music ::Got the music, got the music ::Got the music in you! Other versions References es:Música Hay en Ti pl:Find the Music in You ru:Find the Music in You Category:Album songs